Talk:List of Story Arcs
Adding small infoboxes How about we add small infoboxes for each arc? Including when it started (episode), when it was completed/ current status, notable episodes featuring a particular arc, etc. Helloclaire (talk) 03:37, May 23, 2013 (UTC) : Would you be willing to put one together to see? It sounds a lot like what's already in narrative, but I may be having difficulty visualizing. In principle, they sound like a good idea. LeverageGuru (talk) 06:36, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure. I'm thinking of a stripped down version of our usual infoboxes just to provide the most important info at a glance. As this is a list there will be links to the main pages anyway so it should be enough keeping it brief. I'll see what I can do soon, at the moment real-life is a little busy. Helloclaire (talk) 09:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: In your own time. This article is still very rough, and a little growth might make the eventual content of the infoboxes easier to determine. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:02, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :::: I propose a merge with this: http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Mysteries 11:23, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Why? Absent any reason, I'm afraid I have to disagree. The story arcs are broader and more general than the specific mysteries the portal identifies; moreover, the arcs may subsume one or more mysteries and/or include plot lines that are not mysteries. On the other hand, the mysteries (most of which are really open questions the show leaves unanswered for long periods of time) are of specific enough interest to break out and address more fully on their own, generally within individual articles. The portal is just a launch pad and progress report. --LeverageGuru (talk) 13:14, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Story arcs, mysteries and subplots I separated "Nathan Ingram" and "Ordos Laptop" plots. I know they can be considered "parts of bigger, unfinished schemes," but all the story arc interlock and overlap in some ways. So lets keep them separate or we won't be able to "close" any single of them. 19:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) : The trouble with that is then you fragment into to many little story arcs that are actually key parts of bigger arcs and you lose any continuity. The laptop is a perfect example; on its own, it's a minor plot point -- the way that Finch foiled Decima's first attempt to take over the Machine. But it will be part of the larger story with Decima that will develop next year, without question. Greer's final scene in Zero Day made that clear. : Remember, too, that a lot of writing still needs to be done to fill out what's already there. Consequently, I put them back relabeled them as subplots, which can then be closed while the ongoing story arc continues. It's going to take a while to figure out the best way to organize these, given how fluid they are. It's important we keep discussing here until we find the best way. --LeverageGuru (talk) 01:54, May 25, 2013 (UTC)